


freezer bread

by kneebleed



Series: phan one-shots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bread, Domestic, Established Relationship, Food, House - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, VidCon YouTube Convention, this was inspired by a conversation on a gc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneebleed/pseuds/kneebleed
Summary: So... where do Dan and Phil put their bread? Here's my answer
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: phan one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692145
Kudos: 15





	freezer bread

**Author's Note:**

> dedicado a las INCULTAS del gc que ponen el pan en la heladera, para que se sientan validadas después de todas las conversaciones respecto a esto, las quiero <3

When they accepted to participate on Vidcon Now, Phil expected to see a lot of different types of questions. God, he even anticipated questions related to his and Dan's relationship, whatever that meant, but not those questions that they got. Why would someone want to know where they put the bread? People have different places to put it now?

Phil though that pretend that he didn't get the question at all was an easier thing to do, instead of answering the question on the first place.

"Excuse me?"

"Some of the people that are watching right now asked if you guys put the bread on the fridge or not," said the presenter once again; Phil looked at Dan perplexed, he was expecting to get a completely different type of question, honestly.

"Why-- why would they want to know where I put the bread?"

"They said that it was a genuine question."

"So you're telling us that not everyone put the bread on the same place?" Dan asked. He seemed to be lost just like Phil.

"Apparently, yeah."

"We put it in the fridge," Phil answered finally. "That's what most people do, isn't it?"

Phil glanced towards the chat for a little while, and he's sure that he saw some people talking on Spanish fighting with each other after his answer.

And yeah, after that little Q&A was over, a certain group chat of twitter fought over the fact that the bread does not go in the fridge for one more time, adding the argument that Phil's a man and he lies.

**Author's Note:**

> please spread this (https://kneebleed.tumblr.com/post/620195654440009729/alejandro-treuquil) post that i did on tumblr, people have to know about what has been happening in my country for the last 30 years. mapuche fali zakingen, mapuche's life matter.


End file.
